Naruto: Far Away Re done
by Leonspirit
Summary: Song fic, Lemon my first one be gentle , Char Death, NaruXFemHaku. Reamber: no mater how much i want to i do NOT own Naruto


Far away

**Far away.**

Naruto Song Fic.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon talk"**

'_**Demon thinking'**_

Song Lyrics

**Forest of Wave Country.**

A beautiful young woman was walking through the forest collecting herbs for her injured friend. While picking herbs she came across a clearing in the forest where the sun shone through the trees. Foxes were spread all over the clearing sleeping around a blob of orange in the middle of the clearing. Upon closer inspection she noticed that it was a boy who apparently was sleeping. Deciding to see if he was all right she cautiously approached trying not to spook any of the sleeping. Finally reaching the boy she knelt down besides the boy gently shaking him awake. "You shouldn't sleep out here, you'll end up catching a cold." She said. The boy turned his head towards her eyes half open. She had to hold back a gasp when she took in his features. Namely his whisker marks on his face, deep ocean blue eyes and two fox ears on top of his head and a single fox tail unwrapped its self from his waist. The boy quickly shot up when he realized someone was there.

"Who are you?" He said while shuffling away from her his tail now standing on end. The fear and emptiness in his eyes reminded her of her own.

"I mean you no harm, I was picking herbs when I noticed you sleeping here in the clearing, and I came to check to make sure you were not harmed." She said. "What were you doing out here?" She asked the boy.

"I was training." He stated simply.

"Are you a Ninja?"

"Yea I am… how could you tell?" she pointed to his forehead protector. "Oh yea…" He said scratching the back of his head. "Would you like me to help you pick your herbs?"

"I would appreciate that." She said.

While they were picking herbs both were silent. The boy not liking the silence decided to break the ice. "I never got your name." he said.

"My name is Haku." She said

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Tell me Naruto-Kun, do you have precious people?" Naruto looked at her questioningly. "People you would do anything to keep happy, someone who you would die protecting." She said.

Naruto thought for a few moments. _'Iruka…Sarutobi-jiji.' _After a few minutes he spoke again. "Yea I do."

"Then you will become truly strong Naruto." She said and stood up to leave.

"Were going to have to fight aren't we Haku-chan…" Naruto said sadly.

Haku froze where she was standing, she had no weapons on her currently and her cover was blown. _'This is bad… what will he do…' _she thought. "How…how did you figure it out?" she asked.

"You have the smell of Zabuza's blood on you." He stated simply.

"What will you do?"

Naruto thought for a few moments. "Why do you fight for Zabuza?" He asked.

This time, this place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, too late  
who was I to make you wait

Haku was surprised by the question. "Why do you want to know?"

"Your eyes hold the same sadness as mine"

Thinking over it Haku decided to tell him her story, she told him about the town she was born in, about her parents, about how she developed her Blood Limit, about how her father found out and killed her mother, about how her father tried to kill her, about how she killed her father to survive.

Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

When Haku finished her story she was on the brink of tears as the memories returned. "After I killed my father I met Zabuza, he gave me a reason for living." She said tears now flowing freely. Then Naruto did something that surprised her again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug.

"Haku…I promise that I will do what ever I can to make sure that you are never hurt again." He said Haku was now openly sobbing. "We may be on the opposite sides, but I will protect you." Naruto pulled back slightly to look Haku in the eyes, showing her that he meant every word he was saying. It was now Haku's turn to surprise Naruto.

She kissed him.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Surprised by the kiss Naruto stiffened at the contact. After a few seconds Haku pulled back. "Thank you, Naruto-Kun." She said looking into his eyes with a slight blush on her face.

"Your welcome." He said and pulled her into another passionate kiss. He lay back onto the ground pulling Haku on top of him, but never taking his lips off hers. His hands began exploring her body, moving to one of her breasts giving it an experimental squeeze causing Haku to moan into the kiss and deepen it farther. They broke the kiss after a few minutes, both sporting healthy blushes.

"Naruto-kun I want to make love to you." She said rather bluntly causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"H-Haku-chan, are you sure?" Naruto asked, his answer was Haku straddling him.

"Please Naruto-kun, we don't know what will happen tomorrow, I want this." She said and began trailing kisses down his neck. Naruto placed a hand on her chin and raised her head to look her in the eyes.

"As you wish." He muttered quietly and captured her lips in his again. Haku wasting no time began to unzip his jacket and swiftly removed it and the shirt underneath revealing Naruto's well toned body. Naruto sat up and pulled on the straps of Haku's kimono slowly removing it revealing her pale body to cool air. Naruto quickly captured one of Haku's nipples in his mouth and began sucking on it causing her to moan out his name. Naruto flipped them over placing Haku on her back and took off his pants and boxers revealing his manhood.

He positioned his rod at her love hole and looked her in the eyes. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked. She nodded not trusting her voice. Naruto nodded back and slowly began to enter her. When he reached her barrier he looked her in the eyes "Sorry." He said then pulled back and swiftly sheathed his full length into her causing her to scream out in pain and pleasure. Naruto kissed her and whispered soothing words into her ears trying to help her with the pain.

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

After a few minutes Haku began to rock her hips into Naruto's urging him to begin. Naruto slowly began pumping his rod into Haku's sex, earning moans from both parties. "Faster…" Haku moaned out, Naruto complied. "Faster…" She moaned again, Naruto began thrusting even faster. Haku could feel her orgasm coming quickly.

"H-Haku-chan, I'm going to cum soon." Naruto grunted out, Haku only egged him on.

"Don't stop Naruto-kun, cum inside me please." She moaned out. Naruto began thrusting at an inhuman pace. Naruto could feel her sex clamp down around him as she screamed out his name and with one final thrust he emptied his semen into her womb. Naruto collapsed on the ground next to Haku both parties sweaty and exhausted. "I love you Naruto-kun." Haku said and began stroking his ears. Naruto's eyes widened when he herd her say that as tears began to form in his eyes.

"I love you to Haku-chan." He said then both fell into blissful sleep.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

**The Next day on the bridge**

"It can't be helped can it Haku-chan?" Naruto asked the winded girl in front of him, there fight has been long and painful for both of them, neither one wanting to have to fight the person they loved. The Uchiha had been knocked out a while ago and Naruto had been trying for most of the fight to find a way to get Haku out of there safely.

"I guess not…" Haku replied. Suddenly the mist in the area began to fade and a strange sound filled the area.

"Birds…?" Naruto questioned trying to find where the strange noise was coming from. Unfortunately Haku found it first. Looking over Naruto saw his Sensei holding what looked like lightning in his hand running towards Zabuza, who was being held down by Kakashi's Nin dogs. _'Wait… HAKU!!' _he thought looking over to the girl who was no longer there. He turned towards Zabuza and saw Haku running towards him, no doubt going to use her self as a shield. _'NO!' _He yelled in his head rushing to save Haku. Unknown to him though he awakened his tenet.

Haku jumped in front of Zabuza with full intent on taking the blow for him. '_I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I can not allow Zabuza to die…' _She thought sadly, a tear silently crawling down her cheek. _'Good bye my love.' _She closed her eyes waiting for deaths embrace. Not a second later she felt something cold splatter on her face, but no pain. Opening her eyes slowly she saw something she hoped to never see. _'No… oh kami no…'_ she thought.

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

Naruto was standing in front of her with a grin on his face, and a lightning covered hand protruding from his chest right where his heart should be. "I told you…" he stopped for a second to cough up blood. "I told you… that I would protect you… and I never go back on my word…" he said. Haku had tears poring down her face.

"No… no please no…" She muttered. Zabuza's and Kakashi's eyes were widened. At the sight before them

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

'_This kid…why would he do that…' _Zabuza wondered.

Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

'_Naruto… oh kami what have I done…' _Kakashi thought.

Kakashi slowly removed his hand from Naruto's chest. Haku caught him and slowly placed him on the ground. "Come on Naruto-kun… please stay alive. I need you…" Haku muttered running a hand through his hair. Tears coming down even harder when his fox ears didn't twitch at the sound of her voice. "Please… no…" She kissed him, his lips were cold, he wasn't breathing, eyes closed. Uzumaki Naruto…. Was dead. "NARUTO!!" Haku wailed sobbing into his chest.

Zabuza looked on to his apprentice with sad eyes, tears running down his face at the sight of her in so much pain. _'The shinobi world is truly a cruel one… Haku… I'm sorry.' _ He thought to him self.

Kakashi looked at his student's body with his sharingan eye and normal eye leaking tears. _'Why Naruto… why did you have to always act before you think…' _Kakashi mused sadly.

Clapping could be her echoing through out the area. "Such an emotional moment, it's a shame I have to break it up. Hand over the bridge builder and ill make sure that you all die quickly." Said a short fat man with a small army behind him. "Maybe ill just kill the men and use your apprentice for my pleasures Zabuza, I do need to pay her back for breaking my arm. After Gato said that Haku's head shot up from Naruto's body and glared at the short fat man.

"No body touches me but Naruto-Kun!" She screamed, grabbed Zabuza's sword and charged at the fat man. Said fat man ran behind his army.

"Who ever kills her gets double pay!" He yelled. Some of the men began to get cocky after that.

"Heh, how hard could it be? Its just one woman." One of them in the front said while turning to face Haku, but only saw the blade of a sword as he was sliced in half. Haku rushed through the small army hacking and slashing any one who got in her way.

"Gato…" she mumbled out after being stabbed in the back with a spear. She quickly rushed forward to slice the fat man in half. But stumbled from being stabbed with numerous different weapons. She slowly made her way to Gato who was standing at the edge of the bridge, trapped like a rat. "Now you die…" Haku said bring Zabuza's sword down apon Gato slicing him in half from the tip of the head down to the crotch. Satisfied with ridding the world of such filth Haku began to stumble back to Naruto's body, the adrenalin leaving her she dropped Zabuza's sword. But continued to walk. "Naruto-kun…" She mumbled. "It looks like… we will get to see each other sooner then I thought… Naruto-kun" She said with a smile and fell to her knees next to his body. She leaned over and placed on last kiss on his lifeless lips. "I love you. Naruto-kun." She said as life left her body.

Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

**1 week later clearing in the forest.**

It's been a week since the battle of the bridge. Both Naruto and Haku were confirmed dead and were buried in the clearing where Naruto and Haku first met. Inari was still crying over the loss of the person he looked up to as a brother. "These two… they really changed the people of this country." Said Tanzuna as he placed a flower on there graves. "I'm going to call the bridge The Great Uzumaki Bridge. In honor of these two…" He said getting nods from everyone in the area.

**20 years later**

A small pink haired boy could be seen walking across the bridge to wave country. He stopped with a large statue caught his eye. The statue was of a young man and woman both were in a fighting stance standing back to back. The boy had a kunai in his hand and the girl and 3 senbon in between her fingers in her right hand. They small boy's eyes widened when he took in the features of the boy mainly his whisker marks, fox ears and his tail. "Mommy, isn't this the boy that is in all those pictures of your genin team?" the boy asked looking back at a woman with long pink hair.

"Yes it is, his name was Naruto. He was on a team with me and your father." She said getting the boys attention. "We were on our first c ranked mission when he died protecting the enemy, he was always an idiot but he always did what he thought was right." She said laughing a bit. "The girl is the one he died to defend ironically. She died not to long after him defending his honor from a tyrant named Gato." She looked at the plaque on the statue and read it out loud.

_This plaque is dedicated to the two young lovers who died saving Wave country._

_Rest in piece:_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Uzumaki Haku_

_May they find happiness in the afterlife._

After reading the Plaque Sakura looked out into the forest where they buried Naruto and Haku's body. Her eyes widened when she saw Haku and Naruto standing at the edge of the forest arms locked together both with smiles on there face. Sakura then blinked and they were gone. _'Rest easy you two, I hope you're as happy as I think you are.' _Sakura thought with a smile on her face.

**AN:** well I figured id revise this story so I deleted the original and am placing this one on there now. I hope you like it as much as I think you will.

**DISCLAIMER: **Remember though, sadly I do not own Naruto or Nickelback. They belong to the rightful owners.


End file.
